Youji's Daughter: Arc of Years
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Youji's Daughter which isn't on due to rating. Youji and Aya have a daughter and this is just the general story of their lives. Youji's working a call center and well, Aya's doing the same old thing, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Youji's Daughter: An Arc of Years

by Nix Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

This story series follows a story that is hosted at adultfanfiction(dot)net . Just search Youji's Daughter

Youji's Thoughts and meanderings:

Soooo once upon a time I was a bad ass assassin. I had tight black pants and a cool trench coat. Women and men swooned when I smiled. Okay.

Maybe not. Maybe a little?

And then I feel in love with a red headed bastard with a personal issues. Okay.

So we're killers. Maybe we all have personal issues.

Wanna see a picture of my daughter? She's two with dark red hair and green eyes. She's got little hands and she'll fall asleep if I hold her and rub her back, walking back and forth across the living room. She kind of cooes in her sleep. Amy. Our little Amy.

Ookay, her name is really Amethyst Ivy Kudou-Fujimiya. Her and Aya - that's life. Everything. I can do anything for them.

My baby doesn't understand, I mean, Aya, Aya's my baby. Amy, she's my little chickie. Just to make that clear, so .. my baby understands why I don't do missions. I wish he didn't. I understand why he does.

He's calmer now though. Amy tugs at those damn eartails he wears. Once, I swear on my soul, I about swallowed my soul when she was chewing on the handle of his katana. And he wants to know why I'm not okay with missions. Aside from the germs, which, I gotta tell you - blood is a nasty invitation to germs.. it's just bad for the soul.

It took him nearly a month to really convince me it was a virgin sword. The real working ones… those don't come home. Ever. Well once. But that was really a bad situation and I ended up putting twenty stitches in Aya's hide myself. He's getting old. I keep telling him that.

We've been married since before she was born, our Amy. That might be what's making him old, not just time. He knew what my cough passion meter was before he got with me. Monogamy is monogamy. And he can't say he doesn't like it too.

Still, trading in vinyl and lip gloss for crayons and plastic ponies…. I sound like some soap opera chick. I will have you know - I'm 100 male. Even if I did get pregnant. Long story, a story told elsewhere. Yeah. Really.

Even with Aya's missions, he's calmer now, hates less. I think somehow, not that it could ever make up anything or balance anything, but Takatori took his family, but gave back Amy. Takatori Masafumi was never sane. Ask me why he did what he did. I don't know.

Speaking of insane. Kritiker is cruel. I'm talking cruel here. As I don't take missions, I'm chained to a desk eight hours a day, while people scream about their personal problems to me, and then I get yelled at by my boss if I don't have enough empathy for their issues. And I'm thinking… I've killed people for less. yeah. Wire is my best friend. Wireless… my ass.

Assassins have special needs, after all. Can't really just call up and say, "I've got blood on my keypad and they're sticking now. Is that covered by insurance?" "Say, I've just used my phone as a detonator. Can you overnight me a new one? And I want a new headset, a pink one."

People ask questions if you say things like that. I'm in a special que. One thing I really didn't learn till I totally got that job… assassins are not nice people. You'd think that killing people would be a clue, but really, I had no idea. I mean, how is it my fault if you had to flush your phone to keep the contacts from your enemy? Just exactly how is that a warranty issue? If you rewire your phone so that it jacks into a Russian satellite, that is not something I can help you undo. I'm sorry. I don't know which wire to cute. Seriously. I can't see your phone from here. Try the microwave. Try saying that sounding serious and oh my stars… I didn't know my boss knew those kind of cuss words.

Really. I used to kill people too. Sure. I can have empathy. I empathize with Farfarello all the time, "Thank you for calling Hell's Cells. Where your life is our life."

Aya's Pov:

I don't have a set schedule. Work just comes up when it does. I visit my sister, and I take care of the house. Babies use a lot of diapers.

But then there are the moments.

I'm watching him. His stealth is out of practice, but there's my Youji.

His hair pulled back in a golden mane, jeans and a tee-shirt, a box behind his back, as he sneaks down the hall towards the living room. I can see everything. I have cameras.

In his stocking feet, the fancy Kudou Youji is already dancing to Puff the Magic Dragon, just a little bounce to his shoulder. The camera view shifts over as he rounds the corner and then there's a squeal I can hear all the way down the hall.

"Dadadadaaaaaa!" Amy bounces from one foot to the other, her eyes wide, the squeal long, and then she's flying, fat little toddler feet padding against the smooth hard wood floor. "Daddaddaaaa!"

My Youji's not haunted anymore, hasn't been for so long. He goes to one knee and her arms go around his neck. She's still dancing to the music I put on and then they're dancing together, with her kind of sitting on his arm, one arm still behind his back.

"I brought you something, Chickie girl," Youji said, his voice still velvety soft, smoky, the voice I've always known, but now there's something more innocent in it. Youji's cleaner now, and I don't know quite how that worked. Maybe I am too, as if that were possible. Maybe.

Not wanting to be left out, I pad my own way down the hall. They are sitting on the floor now, like two children. There's such a bond between them and I wonder if I can even come close to that at all, but then Youji looks over his shoulder at me, green eyes full of light, his smile easy and wholesome and he says, "I fixed the teapot, Papa. Make us some tea?"

It wouldn't have been possible to fix the teapot, as it had been in a few hundred pieces, but there it was, all perfect china and flowers and brand new. Youji was the hero. He's so beautiful and I love this blond lying playboy. "I'd be delighted to make tea."

"Papapapapa," Amy chanted, crawling, over to tug at the comfortable and unpressed slacks Aya wore. "Up!"

"Yes, dear," Aya said, lifting the little girl that looked so much like him. "Well, Daddy, bring the teapot and we'll have some tea."

Youji grinned and mouthed, "Up."

"Later," Aya said, giving Youji a quick look before starting for the kitchen.

"But not that much later," Youji said, following quickly after, "How was your day?"

Normal. Sweet. Aya was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Youji's Daughter: Arch of Years 2  
The Bomb, ch a

by Nix Winter

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz. No character depicted in this story is derived from any real person anywhere in the world, or any company either. It is a complete work of fiction.

To say that Youji worked in a specialty queue was an understatement. It was a diverse department, as such things go. Twenty-four representatives, outcasts from Kritiker mission ops from around the world and speaking probably nearly every language known to humanity, and then some. Some communications came in encoded, after all.

The building was tall and gleaming in navy blue glass. It had a day care and two gyms, even a room with nap spaces which employees could use. Free drinks, a subsidized cafeteria, and discounts on in-office massage therapy, and it was likely the best-paid call center in the world. A person needed a bachelor's degree just to get an invite to the first interview. Samurai Cellular was the premier cellular carrier in the world.

Youji, however, technically worked for Hell's Cells and they were in the basement of the gleaming navy building. The free drinks were on the other side of a metal detector that saw all the way down to if a person was circumcised or not. There was an optical scanner, finger print scanner, voice imprint recognition system, and nothing would save you if you forgot your badge. Fail any of then and the prize could be a full body cavity search; by people farther out of favor with Kritiker than Youji ever hoped to be.

While the basement demons got their share of invites to company lunchtime barbeques - they were surprisingly anti-social. Short ribs just weren't worth the risk coming back in from the sunlight. The iris scanner failed half the time - and well, even retired killers aren't all that keen on sharing their body cavities.

Youji's cube had a window made of blue finger paint and little girl smears. There was even a single - perfect - Aya thumbprint and several dozen white cotton ball clouds. It was the prettiest window in the florescent cave and Youji was very proud of it. 

He had two computers and twenty-five demo phones. The desk could sit or stand and his supervisor swore that the chair wouldn't stain even it a person was disemboweled in it. Yeah. Youji did not want to now.

They'd had a supervisor the year before Youji got there who had told them they had to keep to the dress code and no ear buds. The headsets were one side only, after all. Everyone felt so badly about how he'd been viciously mugged and killed while on vacation - far, far from Tokyo - Far enough away that no one could say the cave had anything, whatsoever, to do with the man's untimely death. The memorial display was always well dusted and glowing in praise of the man's efforts and well, the actual crime scene photos were very educational.

Youji got to wear jeans and he loved his music player too. That supervisor had gone on to whatever afterlife he'd signed up for well before Youji got there. Why he'd had to point that out to two transitional supervisors, he just didn't know.

Coming through the last line of defense and into the cave he almost felt a sense of relief. The morning had started with a lovely chat about how Aya was going to France, with a blond green eyed little prick that could have been Gackt's wet dream, and they weren't coming back for two weeks. Youji didn't know the details of the mission. He wasn't jealous, no matter what Aya said. It was just that it was two weeks and Amy didn't like the daycare in the building.

Kritiker hated him. That was it. He was sure that one word of complaint would get him a nasty reply about how he was blond. He fit the role. Did he want to go to France? With Aya, and stay in a very nice hotel, and only off a couple of Hades worthy nasties? Sure he did. Of course he did. There were moments….

The blue of his own personal sky caressed him though and he knew he couldn't do it. His hands, long lanky fingers and faint blue nail polish, these hands had not taken life since they'd touched Amy's tiny little hands. Amy was life and so his hands picked up his headset and put France and Aya's snarky ass out of mind. Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah.

He kicked his sneakers off and slipped into decadent silk flip flops he'd stolen from a Thai 'hotel' that he'd met Aya at a couple months back. Cocky grin, worn out jeans, a tee-shirt with Green day fading from the front of it, and he punched into his phone. There were seventeen calls in queue. Great. The bad guys out there had the good guys on the run. Youji made a small tisking sound and kicked himself into available.

A recording of his own voice played, "Thank you for calling Hell's Cells, where your life is our life. How may I help you?"

There was a blood curdling scream, a wet splatter and the call ended.

"Thank you for calling Hell's Cells, where your life is our life. How may I help you?"

"You damn bastards sent me the wrong charger! What kind of idiots are you?"

Youji scratched his head and wished he hadn't given up smoking. Maybe just one. "I'm terribly sorry. The wrong charger can be very frustrating," he said, with his best attempted at empathy.

"Oh like you give a shit!" The caller, an older man, from the sound, maybe sixty, a little less, said his voice calming down, if only from just lack of energy to be that irrate for so long. There had been a hold time, after all. "I'm never going to be able to reach my contact!"

"Look, let me help you. I gotta verify your account and we'll get you a new charger, okay?"

"I'm in Ethiopia!" There.. that gave the guy some energy. Maybe he was solar powered.

"Hot there?" Youji asked, trying to build rapport as he looked over the guys account. Yup, had sent the wrong charger. He'd have to rib Karna about that later. Smiling, Youji started an order for another, not even batting an eye at the 1,500 over night express fee. Their mistake, after all.

"Oh yeah! Hot where you are?"

"Not really," Youji said. "Okay, so I'll overnight the right one, no extra charge, okay? Oh yeah, give me the password on the account?"

"What password? There's a password?"

"Look I can't send the charger if you haven't got the password."

"I gotta have that charger! Do you think there's a Radio Shack around here?"

"Oh, so you're American?"

"As if that matters!" And then the man went into some profanity that probably wasn't American at all. "Please? Just send me the charger? I'll give you my credit card number."

"Sorry. I understand how frustrat…"

There was a nasty crash and explosion in the background and Youji wondered if the call might have ended appruptly.

"Please," the man said, as genuine as a person about to be fertilizer can ever really be, "Please, I need to reach my contact. I'm not going to make the pick up point."

"Give me a number to call?" Youji asked, pencil in one hand, fingers brushing over the soft cotton ball clouds his daughter had glued to his window.

The man gave a number, which Youji wrote down.

"Hold the line," Youji said, cutting the guy off mid way, so he could use his other line and dial out. Sounding a touch more professional, even sitting up a little, Youji announced himself to the receptionist on the other line, at the cough Board of Education of the state of Montana, "Hello, yes, my name is Youji and I'm calling from Hell's Cells. I'm trying to reach Richard Blake, about," and he gave the number the caller had called in about. "Yes, I'd be happy to hold the line."

Hold music. Youji loved hold music. He had taken up drawing, usually Aya, but a lot of times he drew Amy too, with big chibi eyes, on a swing, with a kitty. He was going to get her a kitty someday. "

"Yes, yes, Richard, Hi! I'm Youji. I'm calling from Hell's Cells, Oh my, the other line just went dead, but do you have a, uh, teacher in Ethiopia? Yes? Great! Let me verify the password and I'll give you his gps coordinates. He's about to be croutons. OH yeah, I understand it's very hot in Ethiopia. Sure, special educational mission, Oh yes, I understand totally. Sure. Just to let you know, I'm pretty sure that there was a heavy round of ak-47 fire right before the line went dead. Yeah, terrible, yeah, I'm sure. Okay, and the password? Great. I'll send those coordinates over the secure channel and thank you for choosing Hell's Cells. Uh, we appreciate your business. Have a nice day."

"Thank you for calling Hell's Cells, where your life is our life. How may I help you?"

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, not that there had been anything real stunning about the morning. Youji really hated France.


	3. Chapter 3

Youji's Daughter: Arc of Years 3?

Disclaimer: I don't own WK. The boys are just helping me find my story

The lunchroom in the cave was clean, spacious, well lit with natural light piped in by fiber optic cable. The north side was clear of tables though and along the walls hung just about every weapon known to humanity. Real swords, western, katana, cutlasses, several doesn't shorter blades, bokins with the occasional dark stain on their wooden lengths. Wires, shurikins, clubs, poles, one lance that was half the length of the room, and laser pistols in stainless steal cabinet. No real projectile weapons. The real keepers of the cave had thought that too dangerous. The floor was swept clean and quite wide enough for throws and any generic grappling. The south wall of the lunch room went up three stories with an indoor climbing wall. The cave wasn't really without perks. Over all, Youji would take a climbing wall over free soda. Kim, their current supervisor, a petite woman with long black hair and a high tolerance for eccentricity, had once told Youji that he and his coworkers really just did not need the caffeine.

Caffeine had never been Youji's kick anyway. What he wanted was a whiskey and a pack of smokes. He hadn't actually had a smoke since he got pregnant with Amy, but the thought was strong with him just then. "No, Baby, I don't mind picking up Amy at all. I understand that you needed to leave a little earlier than we'd thought. Yeah, no, I understand," Youji said, one foot on the climbing wall, other hand holding his cell. "Don't worry about this kid they're sending you with. I'm not gonna get jealous."

Youji swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to get jealous. He was already right there. His own body was softer than it had been and he'd had to give up half shirts because of the scaring on his belly. Not that Aya had ever been into half shirts.

"Youji," Aya's voice said softly, "Please. I love you, you alone. You know that, right? It's a mission, but there is nothing more to it than that."

"I understand," Youji promised. "Look, my lunch is about over. I don't care what you do on this mission as long as you come home safe. You left the voice mails for Amy? Like you said you would?"

"I did. Sleeping Beauty and The Three Bears. I left one for you too, Youji. Don't listen to it at work."

"Oh," Youji's smile stretched slowly, crooked, almost feeling like it was going to break his face. "What did you leave me, Baby?"

"You will have to make it through the day and find out. I'll call you when I can."

"Just be safe. Use condoms," Youji said, only half teasing, only half nice.

There was no reply, but Youji sat there for another half a minute, waiting. When he looked at the screen of his phone, the line had been dead that whole half a minute.

Aya wasn't as young as he had been, but he was smart and lethal, fast and nefarious. He'd be fine. It was whoever he was going after that was going to have holes.

"Youji," a seemingly harmless boy with pink hair asked, "We ordered pizza, but someone has to go out and get it and we were wondering if you would do it?"

"Hell no," Youji said, clicking his phone back to the holster. "I have the worst record of getting through with my clothes on."

When Pink smiled, he had fangs and his eyes went slightly cat irised, "But you have to leave the cave anyway, and you could just bring the pizza back in with you."

"Why do I have to leave the cave," Youji asked suspiciously.

"Your husband went on a mission. That's the only time he calls you and you spend your lunch saying things like, 'I'm okay, really.' That mean your kid is now at the day care center and she hasn't been there more than maybe fifteen minutes. It takes about that long for her to get the attention of the people who work there, and then another ten minutes for them to send an email to Kim, who is then going to ask you to go up and calm her down. This is going to take you at least twenty minutes. Then you're going to go by the cafeteria and pick up whatever crap they're selling for desert up there and by then the pizza will be here and you can bring it back in with you."

Youji's cheeks sucked in like he'd just swallowed something sour. "You order mushroom and tomato?"

"I know what kind of pizza you like," Pink said, smiling. "Medium, with pesto."

"Youji," Kim called, coming into the lunchroom, "Can I talk to you a moment? I know you've got fifteen minutes of lunch left, but there's a small emergency. Nothing big, just something small."

Youji rubbed at the lines forming between his eyes. "My daughter's upset and you're okay if I go calm her down a little?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Kim said, dark eyes a little wide. The woman had only been their supervisor for about six months and the spooked look hadn't really worn off yet. "Take as long as you want. You can make it up today. We're expecting to have overtime available."

"Great. Thanks. Did you order pizza too?"

"Excuse me?" She was polished, Asian, and yet American She was also the first supervisor to last more than six weeks. The crew in the cave was actually taking fifty percent more calls and hadn't 'inadvertently' detontonated anyone's cell phone battery in three months. There was just something innocent about her.

"Never mind," Youji said. "I'll be back."

The day could only be made better by seeing his daughter anyway.

It took him fifteen seconds to cross their call center floor and five minutes to make it the security gauntlet. That's what you get when you deal with callers from the world's covert operations organizations. Damn spooks.

In the elevator, he felt decidedly underdressed. There were three ties and Prada knock off shoes. His tee-shirt and bohemian long blond hair made him only slightly less welcome than ants in the break room. He winked at the cute guy the diamond earring and almost immediately felt better. So what if Aya was sharing a hotel room with some knock off Youji. It wasn't the real deal.

Diamond earring's eyes went wide, his face white and he suddenly found an interest in elevator ceiling panels.

Good for him. It's not like he was gonna get any anyway. The kid center was on the twentieth floor, so he had time, which gave him plenty of time to smile suggestively to the young woman n prada knockoffs. Her reaction was even better and well, while he didn't really have what it took to seduce anyone anymore, her gasp and mutter as he left the elevator was deeply satisfying.

He could have seduced either of them, if he'd really wanted to. He knew he could have. He could have had them both in the same bed. Then he'd be hearing, "Youji, oh Youji, you're so wonderful…." Not.. "Youji, I'm not gonna sleep with the blond that's ten years younger than you and built like a bishonnen god."

Not that Aya would ever have said anything like that, but still. It came out to the same thing.

The kid center was big, a fifty child day care and tutoring center. Youji shuddered as he walked through the double sliding glass doors. Other people's kids.

Amy. Now Amy looks just like Aya. A dark haired, neatly prim Japanese woman pointed towards the monkey bars and Youji knew what kind of upset we were talking about.

The monkey bars looked like candy coated toothpicks, taller than Youji thought any place ought to be that was given to kids. Because. Damn. He did not want to climb up there and get her.

At the top of the thing, which was shaped like a castle, with some kind of belfry at the top, a little red headed girl clung to the bars, tears streaks white on her face, big green eyes just daring anyone to come close.

"Hey Chickie," Youji said, holding out his hands. "Daddy's here."

"Dada," she said, reaching a small hand out to him. "Down!"

"Jump, Chickie," Youji said, smiling, not a care in the world. All the calls, all the new partners Aya might have, all the ways his old employers were going to force him back into his old job, the scars on his body, his imminent lack of sex appeal, nothing mattered, except the little girl stuck at the top of the money bars. "Come to Daddy."

Both arms went around the bars, fresh tears flowing. "No."

"Want Papa!"

"Yeah, me too, honey," Youji said. He was pretty tall, but he still had to go up the monkey bars by two rungs to reach her. He did like climbing, but the candy colored thing just made him afraid it would fall all apart under his weight. Holding both arms out to her, he smiled. "Come here, Amethyst."

"Daddy!" She said and then he had her arms around his neck. "Home!"

"Hold on, Amy," Youji said, "We're gonna fly down."

"Nonononono!" Eyes closed, she got a fist full of blond hair.

He jumped, all of five feet down and she squealed. Then her eyes were wide open and bounced in his arms. "Again!"

"After Daddy finishes work, then we'll fly again, okay? Daddy has to help some people with their phones, but then we'll go home together and we'll make sandwiches."

"Chickies," she said, petting Youji's long hair.

"Chickies," he agreed, meaning they'd cut the sandwiches with a cookie cutter so they looked like little chicks, "Papa's gonna tell you a bedtime story tonight. He'll come home soon. I want you to play nice with the other kids for a little while. Then I'll give you a piggy back ride all the way to the car."

"Okay," she said, sulking just a little.

"Did you have a sleepy today?"

"No no, busy, busy," she said as he rubbed her back and she yawned.

"I bet Papa needs a sleepy too," Youji said softly, kind of rocking her a little as he walked towards the much relieved day care worker. "Amy needs a little nap. Let her sleep as long as she wants. I have to work a little overtime today."

"Fly!"

"Yes, honey. When we go home. You have a little sleepy then I'll be back soon, okay, Amy?"

"Daddy," she said, reaching for him as the worker took her from his arms. Her cries had already softened into pre-nap grumbles as he left though.

Now all he had to do was make it through the rest of the day, get through the security gauntlet without getting strip searched, deliver the team's pizza, and not think about his fiery lover off with some other pretty boy.

Fifteen minutes later, he was short fifty bucks, but he was through the gauntlet.

"Holy shit," Jav said, "You made it through. We thought you were going to get laid for sure."

"You owe me fifty bucks," Youji said, shoving the stack of boxes off into Pink's waiting arms. "A body cavity search is not sex, but then you might not know the difference," Youji said to Jav, with a smile.

What a day. Calls were starting to actually look peaceful at that point.

Headset on, he logged into the queue.

"Thank you for calling Hell's Cells. My name is Youji. How may I help you?"

"OH My god! I think my phone is stuck to a bomb! It's gray and I can't get out of the bathroom."

Youji twitched. There were days when it didn't matter what you were doing; it was all sucked. Funny how those days had something do to with when Aya was on his way to Paris with some snot nosed blond spy want-to-be. "Whose phone are you calling me on," Youji asked, not making much effort to sound customer service worthy.

"It's my boyfriend's. He doesn't know I have it, but I wanted to look at his call history. I know it's not good. I'm a bad person, but I think he's cheating on me. OH my god! I don't deserve him!"

"Okay, it's going to be okay," Youji said, and it would, one way or the other, he was having chickies with his daughter in a few hours. He was going to get a call from his lover and husband. Macaroni shaped like fowl, he shook his head, took a deep breath, and wondered how that could get to be the highlight of his day. Smiling, he asked, "How big is the bathroom? Are there metal stalls?"

"I'm on a plane. We're going to Paris. Why did someone stick my phone to the wall?"

From across the small call center room, Kim glared at Youji with supervisory authority. He doubted she knew what would happen to him, or likely any of the other employees in the small, specialized, call center, if they were 'let go'. He wasn't likely going to tell her. She was the best supervisor they'd had.

Youji grinned back at her, almost flirty, and took a new track, "I'd be happy to help you with your phone, but I need to verify the password before we can go any further."

"What password? I don't have a password."

"I assure you, there is a password," voice lower, he whispered, "Is the stopwatch function counting down on your phone?"

"Yeah," the guy said.

"What do you think the password might be?"

"21403? That's the day we became boyfriends."

"Uh, no, I'm afraid that's not it. Where did you take off from?"

"London! I met him in London! Is that the password?"

"No," Youji said, smiling his best customer service smile at his supervisor. "Again, I would be happy to assist you with any troubleshooting matters, once we have verified the password on your account."

Kim, a tall Asian woman with long black hair and an attitude like too many post-it notes, turned and headed towards where Var was inhaling pizza and throwing daggers at the wall.

Youji leaned a little closer, one hand over his microphone, "Was there a man with bright red hair on the plane?"

"How should I know? What difference does he make?"

"Well, if he's on the plane, it'll motivate me to help you not blow up?"

"I'm going to blow up? OMG! I knew it was a bomb! I'm going to die."

"What's the password," Youji sneered, putting the idea that Aya might be on the plane.

"I'm going to die! I can't get the door open either," the boy cried, now banging on the door.

"Hey!" Youji yelled, suddenly much more concerned that Aya might be on the plane after all, "Listen to me!"

"I hate my boyfriend!"

"Thank you," Youji said, "I will now be able to help you troubleshoot the phone."

"That was the password? 'I hate my boy friend'? I'm going to kill him."

"Is he on the plane as well?"

"You have to help me, please? Please help me!"

"I'm going to try," Youji said honestly.

"You're the best cell company in the world, right? You're trained how to fix phones?"

"Yeah," Youji said, "Tell me what it looks like, exactly."

The kid, more sobbing than talking, was doing his best when another voice, cold and sharp, abrupt broke the drama with cold logical rudeness. "What are you doing?"

That same cold, ruthless voice, brought euporia to Youji's heart! "Give the phone to him. It's going to be okay! Just give the phone to the red headed man."

"Here," the kid said, "Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Hello," Aya said.

"Hi," Youji purred back. "There's a bomb in the bathroom, should be right by the toilet."

"Got it," Aya snapped. After a couple of minutes, the kid's sobbing in the background, flight attendants banging on the door, Aya said, "Simple. It is resolved. I'll search for further concerns. Whose was this?"

"Possibly the kid there with you, but also his 'boyfriend' Be careful, Love, uh? We'll save you some 'chickies'."

"I'll still call you when I get there," Aya said, and to Youji, he could hear the connection, love between them.

Youji could feel his supervisor watching him and he quickly started typing closing notes onto the account. "Have I resolved all of your concerns today, Sir."

"You always do," Aya said.

"I hope you have a great day and thank you for choosing Hell's Cells," Youji said, smiling brightly at his supervisor, even as her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.


End file.
